Kagome in Clamp School
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: First ever Inuyasha and Clamp School Detectives crossover... Kagome joins clamp school as Nokoru's classmate. she has a lot of qualities and her sweet nature captures Nakoru's heart instantly.. to know more read on... full summary inside... rated T 4 safT
1. Chapter 1

Kagome in Clamp School

Summary: Clamp school gains a new prodigy. A beautiful girl with a pure heart, strong will, ever-helpful attitude and unbound talent. A girl who captured Nokoru Imonoyama's heart at first sight. Who is she and what secrets is she hiding behind her sweet nature and shy demeanor? How does she know Suoh and Akira? And why do they respect her so much? RnR

Pairing: Kagome HigurashixNokoru Imonoyama

Disclaimer: I no own anything or anyone I use in this fic. I own only the plot….

Warning: Characters may be OOC….. Set in the Clamp School universe….. Descriptions will be vague… so please bear with me….Kagome is in Nokoru's class and both of them are 16 years of age. Suoh is 15 and Akira is 14….. I'm not really sure about the Clamp school real ages, so I'm keeping these ages for them…. Anyway… Enjoy!

For: hieikag (thanx for waiting this long for this fic)

/**CHAPTER 1**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'_The Clamp School is the brainchild of the Imonoyama __zaibatsu__.__ It is placed in a sprawling estate as big as a small city. Each of the five corners houses one of the five school divisions, which range from __kindergarten__ through __college__, even __graduate-school__. It also is a self-contained campus in Tokyo, it having its own city, complete with banks, shopping arcades, public utilities, as well as its own mass rapid transit system. The Clamp School's mission is to cater to all talented students, rich or poor. _

_Clamp School accommodates everything for the family whose son/daughter is a student in any of its classes. We welcome any and all talented students with open arms wanting them to be the best in whichever field they enter. Our motto is to enhance our student's talents until he/she is the best with calm and friendly staff and warm and helpful students…..'_ on and on it went as a girl with long hip-length blue-hued raven-black hair, a lithe body, a heart-shaped face with pouty pink lips accentuated by a strawberry-flavored lip-gloss, a small nose and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes read through the brochure given to her by the school when she received admission in it.

She was dressed in the Clamp School girls' uniform and had a school bag in her free hand. The uniform outlined all her curves, showing just how beautiful she really was. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and she was known to be famous everywhere around the world. All the girls respected her and the boys loved her. She was naturally shy and modest about her looks and blushed every time someone complimented her, which was quite often. She was kind and intelligent and never tried to take advantage of anyone. She was sweet and polite and was always ready to help others.

Being raised as a shrine maiden or 'miko' as they are called, she was a fast learner and apart from being an amazing chef, she was a skilled fighter and amazing comrade. Everyone was shocked at how sweet she was and due to that reason, no one in their right mind could hate or say no to her. Her voice was calming and her wise words made everyone respect and admire her instantly.

She was a beauty inside and out and yet she never flaunted herself. She was easy to talk to due to her ever-present smile. She was known to be a smart student who any teacher would love to teach.

Now back to the story, Kagome looked at the huge building in front of her in well-veiled awe. Sighing softly at the thought of the unwanted attention she was sure to attract, she entered the school, looking around at the greenery.

Seeing the greenery around her, a soft smile touched her lips, increasing her natural beauty. Kagome held up a slender finger, smiling gently when a small bird sat on the raised digit. She listened to the soft chirping of the bird, unaware of the students all around her openly staring or gaping at her.

Her attention snapped away from the bird as it flew away, when a male voice said in a surprised voice, "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome turned to her right where the voice came from and smiled at the blue haired, yellowish-gold eyed male looking at her.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Suoh-kun?" she said in a soft, sweet voice, surprising everyone around her with it's sweetness as well as her familiarity with the secretary of their school council.

The boys around her, apart from Suoh, got pink hearts in their eyes as the girls looked on in surprise. Suoh walked over to her, his surprised face turning into a smile. Stopping in front of her, Suoh looked over her features before pulling her into his arms for a hug.

Giggling softly, Kagome hugged back. She knew that he never acted this way, but her and Suoh had been friends since they were kids. Now, anyone would think that childhood friends would grow up to be lovers, right? But that's not true for the case with these two.

Yes, they did love each other, but as best friends, as siblings- not like lovers. Kagome being a year older than him was kind of like his older sister slash sensei since she helped him with his martial arts training. Their families had been friends since more than twenty years. Their fathers used to train together and were best friends as were their mothers.

Females in any ninja clan were never allowed to be trained as ninjas. However, in the Higurashi household, the children were asked what they wanted to do. Kagome was very fond of martial arts among other things. Watching her father and Suoh's father, Kagome asked to learn the martial arts in order to protect the ones dear to her. Her father had started teaching her the ninja techniques which she had mastered within 7 years of starting the training, just before her father passed away due to cancer.

She was known as a prodigy between their two families. This is why Suoh adored and respected her immensely. She helped him train, making him the master martial artist he is today.

Now, coming back to the story, Kagome hugged him back having missed her friend those three years she hadn't seen him. When her family had moved to America three years ago, Suoh had been very sad as had she. She was the only one who he revealed his weaknesses to. He trusted her so much that when he had any doubt, he would come straight to her.

After hugging each other for a few minutes, the two teenagers let each other go, smiling as they started talking to each other.

Their talk was interrupted by another male voice say, "Suoh, what are you doing out of class? This is very unlike you... And who might this be?" the two friends turned towards the source of the voice to see a boy with soft looking blonde hair and warm light blue eyes looking at them. He seemed to be the same age as Kagome, dressed in the white and black clamp school uniform and holding a fan in his right hand. His name was Nokoru Imonoyama, the youngest son of the Imonoyama household, the president of the student's council- the one who NASA wanted to recruit. (Just had to write that! :P)

As Suoh was about to answer Nokoru, a third surprised voice interrupted them. "Kagome-sama?" it said. The three along with the students surrounding them turned to look at the owner of the voice- the treasurer of the student's council, the best chef in their school, an adorable black-haired, black-eyed boy by the name of Akira Ijyuuin.

Kagome smiled at the boy two years younger to herself yet her good friend, "It's been a while, hasn't it Akira-kun?" she said to him.

A big smile covered Akira's face as he answered to her, "Yes, Kagome-sama" he answered to her, nodding. He ran over to her, only to stop in front of her and smile brightly at her.

'_How does Kagome know Ijyuuin?' _Suoh thought to himself as Nokoru thought, gently tapping his closed fan against his lips as he looked over the features of the girl with his two friends and fellow detectives, _'that girl is so beautiful, but why does she seem as though in distress? And how do Suoh and Akira know her? How interesting!'_

_TBC_

Hi!

That's the first chapter or you could say a preview of the future fic. I hope you liked it…. Please read and review…

I know this isn't as good as it should be but please wait for the next chapter. It'll be longer and better than this one, I assure you….

Please review and give me ideas about how I can improve my fic…. Please RnR….

Thanx a lot….

Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome in Clamp School**

_**Pairing: **_

_**Kagome HigurashixNokoru Imonoyama**_

_**Nagisa AzuyaxSuoh Takamura**_

_**Utako OhkawaxAkira Ijyuuin**_

**Ages:**

**Kagome, Nokoru: 16 years old (High school 2****nd**** years)**

**Suoh: 15 years old (High school first year)**

**Akira: 14 years old (Junior high 3****rd**** year)**

**Nagisa, Utako: 9 to 10 years old (Elementary school 2****nd**** years)**

_**Disclaimer: I no own anything or anyone I use in this fic. I own only the plot….**_

**Warning: Characters may be OOC….. Set in the Clamp School universe (I guess about 5 years after the Anime)….. Descriptions will be vague… so please bear with me….Kagome is in Nokoru's class and both of them are 16 years of age. Suoh is 15 and Akira is 14….. I'm not really sure about the Clamp school real ages (though I'm guessing it's 9, 10 and 11 years), so I'm keeping their ages this way…. Anyway… Enjoy!**

_**For: All of my readers who like my fics (thanks for waiting this long for the update)**_

CHAPTER 2

A big smile covered Akira's face as he answered to her, "Yes, Kagome-sama" he answered to her, nodding. He ran over to her, only to stop in front of her and smile brightly at her.

_'How does Kagome know Ijyuuin?'_ Suoh thought to himself as Nokoru thought, gently tapping his closed fan against his lips as he looked over the features of the girl with his two friends and fellow detectives_, 'that girl is so beautiful, but why does she seem as though in distress? And how do Suoh and Akira know her? How interesting!'_

As Kagome continued talking to Akira, Suoh was looking at them, wondering how they know each other and Nokoru was looking over her features, wondering why she was so sad, even though it wasn't that visible on her face. However, it was her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes that revealed her sadness.

Now very curious, Suoh called out, "Kagome-chan?" Kagome turned to look at her best friend and smiled softly, making the other two look at the blue-haired martial artist as well. "Yes?" came her sweet voice, laced ever-so-slightly with sadness, which didn't go unnoticed by the three boys with her, but the students surrounding her didn't notice any difference.

Deciding to question her about the reason of her sadness later, when they wouldn't be surrounded by so many people, Suoh looked at her and asked, "How is it that you know Ijyuuin?" Kagome's smile softened as she turned to look at the slightly childish black-haired chef. Akira smiled back at the girl he considered his sensei before Kagome turned back to look at her friend.

"I guess you could say that we met at a cookery competition. He was one of the contestants while I was a judge. We were just going to check on the contestants when something happened and we had to go off towards the judging panel. It seemed that someone had a few ingredients missing and wasn't able to make anything because of it." She sighed and looked thoughtful before continuing.

"That was when Akira-kun, who had finished with making his dish, offered his ingredients to the other contestant. We were quite surprised that he had taken such a short time to finish his dish, since only about half an hour had passed since the round had started. When we asked him if he was sure, he just smiled and nodded but he asked to taste my chiffon cake later." She smiled softly at him as Akira nodded happily. Kagome giggled softly and reached over to ruffle the younger boy's hair in affection as he closed his eyes, smiling.

When she removed her hand from his hair, Akira was the one who continued, "Yes, Kagome-sama's chiffon cakes are known to be the best ever." A smile curved Suoh's lips at the mention of that fact, "Hai, I remember how popular your cooking and baking used to be when we were younger, Kagome-chan. You should bake for us again some time." He said to her, the memories of their childhood entering his mind, before he snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at her. Kagome smiled before replying, "Of course, Suoh-kun. Maybe after a few days, once I settle in, I'll make something for you guys."

He smiled a small smile at her answer, which she returned before continuing, "Anyway, after the competition was over and Akira-kun was announced as the winner, he insisted that we talk a bit. Well, it didn't take long for us to be friends and soon enough, we had started baking and cooking together. Well, that's how we met." Suoh nodded in understanding; Kagome got along well with almost anyone. The same could be said about Akira with his sweet and innocent personality.

She turned to look at the blonde-haired boy and smiled, "Ah! You must be Nokoru Imonoyama-san. Suoh's told me all about you." At the warm smile Nokoru gave her, she giggled softly, "And it seems that he forgot to tell you about me, as did Akira." She looked at the two boys in question, who smiled apologetically making her smile as well. She turned back to Nokoru and smiled, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Suoh and I used to study Martial Arts together. We've been the best of friends as well as sparring partners since we were children, since our families were very close as well. As for me and Akira… well, you must have heard how we met right?"

Nokoru nodded and, being the charming gentleman he is, took her hand in his own and kissed the back of it, smiling softly. "It's nice to meet you, Kagome-san" She blushed a soft pink at the soft gesture, as well as with the way he said her name, and smiled, "My! Aren't you a gentleman?" He gave a warm smile and, surprisingly, felt his heart-rate increase when she smiled back.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you after hearing so much about you from Suoh and Akira. Hmm? I wonder…" she started to say but catching sight of something behind Nokoru, she raised an eyebrow. The three boys followed her example and turned to look in the direction which she was looking in, only to see two girls, one with short black hair and one with long soft purple hair.

The black-haired girl ran over, closely followed by the girl with soft purple hair, and before anyone could blink, she was standing in front of Kagome, looking at her with a calculating gaze. Seeing the adoring look in Akira's eyes, she looked at Kagome again before saying, "So you're the 'Kagome-sama' that Akira always talks about?"

Kagome looked at the girl and seeing the love she had for Akira, easily visible to her in the other girl's eyes, nodded and smiled, "Ah! You must be Utako-san. Hm… I can see why Akira-kun likes you so much." Utako smiled, her eyes twinkling happily as Akira blushed. Kagome looked at the other girl with Utako and gave a soft smile, "And you must, no doubt, be Nagisa." She murmured to herself. She gave Suoh a small approving look and he couldn't stop the small blush going across his cheeks. She smiled and looked over the two girls standing in front of her.

Utako seemed to be the responsible and slightly stern kind while Nagisa seemed to be the gentle, soft-spoken kind. Hmm, they seemed to be perfect for her two friends. A soft smile, devoid of any sadness curved her lips as she looked at both the girls, making the three boys wonder, yet again, why she was so sad earlier.

"I would like to hear your flute-playing sometime, Nagisa-san. I've heard that you play beautifully." Nagisa blushed softly but nodded, smiling. "Of-course, Higurashi-senpai. Do you play any instrument?" she asked, the older girl, curiously

Kagome smiled back and said, "Please call me Kagome. Higurashi reminds me of my… mother" she whispered at the end of it, her eyes brimming with sadness and all five knew that her sadness had something to do with her mother. Suoh, feeling slightly sad for his friend, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her snap out of her thoughts and sadness. She shook her head a bit, making her long raven-black hair spread a bit and lightly touch Suoh's hand.

She sighed softly before a small smile, one that didn't reach her eyes, curved her lips. "Well, as for your second question. I can play the Piano and a bit of the flute, but not much." She shrugged lightly, trying not to budge her friend's hand from her shoulder.

She looked at her watch and her eyes widened slightly. "We have to get going if we don't want to be late for class. It's only about ten minutes till the warning bell rings." She said softly.

The others nodded their heads before Utako and Nagisa waved and ran towards their own classes. Akira had waved and headed towards the Junior High section towards his class soon after, leaving the others to start walking towards their own classes in the High School section. A thought entered Suoh's mind, making him turn to his best friend and ask, "Do you have your schedule, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome, who had been lost in her memories, blinked once before looking at the blue-haired boy and replying, "Yes I do, Suoh. The Chairman had it sent to me yesterday." Suoh gave a nod, though his eyes were still on his best friend's sapphire orbs, which still seemed to be filled with sadness.

Reaching the High School section hallway where they had to separate to go to their classes, Suoh turned to look at Kagome and their Student council President. "Would you show Kagome around today, Kaichou?" he asked, knowing that Kagome wouldn't know the way around for a few days.

Nokoru gave a smile to his friend before nodding, "Of course, Suoh, Don't worry." The golden-eyed martial artist gave a nod before hugging Kagome slightly one last time. Bidding them 'See you's, he headed left to his English class while the other two headed right towards their own Math Class.

As they walked, Nokoru leading the way, he glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help but want to make her smile. The sadness in her eyes didn't suit her face and personality. He looked back in the front, tapping the fan he had in his right hand to his chin lightly.

His last thought as he opened the door to the class for Kagome then entered himself was, _'I wish that she would smile more often. Her beauty increases so much more when she does. The sadness in her eyes… I wonder what she must have gone through to make it so prominent. However, one thing I know for sure is that I want to see her beautiful smile more frequently. I want to help her forget her pain, and I'm sure Suoh and Akira would agree.'_

_**_TBC_**_

_**That's the end of the second chapter. I hope you liked it…. Feel free to ask me if you have any doubts and I would like to know if you liked it…**_

_**I'm sorry for the short chapter but please read and review…**_

_**Thanks a lot….**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


End file.
